Limited Inception
by AwpingYou
Summary: ...First story. Hopefully multi-chapter. Naruto and Sakura are thrown into the Limited Genjutsu by Tobi, but unfortunately, three are sent. Anything is possible in your dreams, right? It's just an idea NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1

First Try...Work with me here

1\. Inception

_ With great power comes great responsibility someone once said. I guess Obito hadn't understood this when he cast his Limited Genjutsu on Naruto and Sakura one summer night._

* * *

"I'm not much of an experimenter, but I do know a thing or two about dimensional travel."

Too bad Naruto and Sakura both missed the smug look under Tobi's mask, or it may have just made his day.

Light began pouring over them just

as both their eyes met the strange clear, but now red sphere hovering above them in the sky.

Sakura was more cringing, as if blindfolded waiting for a punch, with her arms crossed parallel shielding what little of the light she could. Sadly, it was the same for her teammate.

They both began to feel a pull. It was almost as if something was yanking at their subconscious, but their bodies remained. They both felt it too. _"It must be a mental link somehow, but what kind of jutsu is this really and where are we going? _Sakura looked at Naruto who either looked at the same time, or had already beat her to it.

Even if she was the only one to notice, she still blushed as a wink of imagination spread across her mind. _What the hell was that? _she thought bluntly.

Naruto and Sakura were out of time as the pull became a push of sorts out of this dimension.

However...

Naruto felt a third presence, as did Sakura, just as all the world came to darkness and they began to be thrown to Kami knows where.

It's going to be more... It's just that I'd thought I try to make a start or beginning. My writing is awful, but my speech is better. ; )

AU


	2. Deux

2\. See your

World Through My Eyes

_In __**our**__ world..._

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were taking a stroll along the lake on a summer night when Kiba abruptly interrupted whatever conversation they may have been, as his nostrils picked up two very familiar scents...W_hat are Naruto and Sakura doing at the park this late? And why do I have an unsettling feeling brewing in my gut?_

"Hey guys, mind if we stop by the park real quick?" Kiba asked nonchalantly. "Naruto and Sakura are there, but something doesn't feel right. They're not moving..." He could smell them a mile away.

This drew confusion from Shino and as usual with the mention of _his _name, Hinata felt loose... worried for Sakura and especially Naruto's well-being.

_...Naruto, please be okay_

* * *

It started as a walk, to a jog, to a full on sprint; the way a shinobi should!

Kiba smirked.

_Finally. Some more action. Yesterday. With the Akatsuki. Just wasn't_ enough.But that was part of his nature; deep down he still held an honor of protecting the well being of one of his best friends. Kiba was Kiba.

On cue, all three hopped the fence and landed. Unfortunately, a broken fire hydrant in the middle of the small crater and a completely dented fence with three bodies laying on the ground was not anything any of them wanted to see.

Hinata was about to rush to Naruto when Shino stepped in, finally making his presence known swung his arm out parallel, like a dictator. Preventing her advance. "Hinata stop", Shino said with a slight aura of authority. "Why? Because all of us have just gotten here, and your emotions are starting to show." "Hinata. We don't know what happened here." "I'm just saying we should all stay aware." He finished there." Hinata slowly turned around giving the slightest of nods. Kiba, however, was stuck on Shino..._ Did he always...No, never, _he aggressively thought.

Just about a minute after they'd landed, and all was now silent.

_One step...out of curiosity _

_Two steps...for their comrades _

_Three steps...Fear_

In unison, they'd all thought the same exact thing...what the hell is Madara doing here of all places, and just what the hell did he want with Sakura and Naruto?

"They're on the ground? Sleeping...soundly. What the hell is going on" said Kiba. _And why are their heads facing towards the red moon?  
_

_Wait what? The moon was pale as a baby's ass before we even hopped the fence..._Kiba thought to no one in particular.

Symmetry can be a bitch sometimes. Especially since Madara, Sakura, and Naruto had all fallen into a drawn out circle, laying like mummies in each third of it. Perfectly too! Things of this such usually meant nothing good in the end.

As they examined a little closer, they all spotted a solid orb like device with what looked like a Sharingan along the lines of three inner rings sat in the middle. _A Rinnengan Pattern! _They all though.

The strangest part, well, besides _this _definition of strange...were the three chakra tendrils, in pairs of two, connected to their heads. It didn't look gory or anything, but it did creep the hell out all of them.

Shino responded, stoically, " _**When**_, is not of importance now..._**Why and What are**_?", he pointed towards Madara specifically. He wanted to know and that would satisfy him.

Hinata on the other hand was studying their faces; using her Byakugan. It only took seconds, but Hinata saw a chakra pattern she hardly remembered studying at the Hyuga Clan's estate. To her, all three of them had brain activity that mirrored R.E.M sleep. That, was a guess. _I can even see it happening..._ She understood. Yes, she understood...one thing and one thing only.

_They're all dreaming_

* * *

Whomever did it wasn't important. It was done. With an ANBU squad surrounding the Hokage approaching fast. Team 10 could rest easier; not that any of them wanted to.

Tsunade once again had never been so shocked since those memories of Naruto, blowing Kabuto into a boulder and Kabuto almost killing her near Grandson, or Sakura battling with Sasori, and of course... the villages destruction.

Taking action, she whispered at the top of her lungs, "I want Inochi, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and...him in my office now..." The last part was filled with gentle venom which gave everyone who heard it a slight feeling of fear, even the ANBU. _When did we cut ties with the Land of Snow... and why? _This was all she could think as she tried to tear her eyes from the scene she was looking at.

Team 10 already knew they weren't going for any more strolls by the lake this summer night...

Just toying around at the moment, seeing if I can make anything of something. ; )

AwU


End file.
